youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerry's High Silk Hat (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "Larry's High Silk Hat" from Silly Songs from the Crisper & Fievel the Kindly Viking. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Butch (Tom and Jerry) as Art Bigotti * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Young Bambi (Bambi ll) as Jean Claude Pea * Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Miss Achmetha * Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Apollo Gourd * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Scallion #1 Quotes: * Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry, the part of the show- * Flik (A Bug's Life): Stop! Stop! Don't even think about it! As if Omlet wasn't bad enough. Ahem. Chip, Dale! * Chip and Dale: Oui! * Flik (A Bug's Life): And now it is time for Classy Songs with Jerry, the part of the show where Jerry comes out and sings a classy song. * Flik (A Bug's Life): (sings) One day, while he was waiting for the trolly, he had a hat. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): My high silk hat. * Flik (A Bug's Life): He wore it high upon his head so proudly, a beautiful hat. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): My high silk hat. * Flik (A Bug's Life): A hat like this just makes him feel so grandly. Now fancy this and fancy that. The splendor of his hat in all its majesty. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Like a king, in a royal cap! I feel so swell and handsome in my hat. I bet that others wish they had in fact -'' * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) and Flik (A Bug's Life): ''A hat as this, a hat as that, a hat so high, a high silk hat! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh, Mister Butch, now whaddya think of that? * Flik (A Bug's Life): Now his hat was not all he wore so proudly, I must in fact share more than that. For upon his lap there sat a treat so fondly, of chocolate this -'' * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): ''And chocolate that. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Deliciousness that makes him feel so dandy, a chocolate bliss. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): A chocolate snack. * Chorus: Confections such as these are more than candy, so one might buy a box of that. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I have my chocolate placed upon my lap. I feel so good you just cannot help that. I have my snack, a chocolate pack of chocolate this and chocolate that! Oh golly, Chief, now whaddya think of that? * Flik (A Bug's Life): Now time was passing and the sun grew hotter upon his hat -'' * Chorus: ''And chocolate snack. * Flik (A Bug's Life): So beneath his hat he thought and pondered: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): What should I do to save my hat? * Flik (A Bug's Life): He thought and contemplated as he perspired, beneath his hat -'' * Chorus: ''Upon his snack. * Flik (A Bug's Life): He feared his chocolate treats would soon retire into a pool. * Chorus: A chocolate vat. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I won't feel grand if I take off my hat. The sun's gettin' hot and my hat just might go flat. My hat, it might go flat, and my sweets will melt like that! Oh, hurry mister trolly, before my dapperness goes flat. * Flik (A Bug's Life): He decided to forgo his looks so dashing to save his hat -'' * Young Bambi (Bambi ll): ''And little snack! * Flik (A Bug's Life): So he placed the treats upon the seat beside him -'' * Chief (The Fox and the Hound): ''And put his hat on top of that. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh please. * Chorus: Oh please, oh please! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Don't anybody sit close to me, upon my hat. I ask if all of you could be so kindly and just stand back, away from my snack! * (Vitaly sits on Larry's hat and chocolates.) * (Butch, Chief, and Miss Kitty get shocked, and Jerry was looking at Vitaly sitting on a bench.) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): A great big tiger Vitaly just sat upon my hat! A great big tiger Vitaly just squished my hat real flat! He squashed my hat, he made it flat, he squished my snack, oh what of that?! Oh, tell me, anybody, now whaddya think of that? * Flik (A Bug's Life), Butch (Tom and Jerry), Chief (The Fox and the Hound), Young Bambi (Bambi ll), and Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West): A great big tiger Vitaly just sat upon his hat! A great big enormous tiger Vitaly squished his hat real flat! He squashed his hat, he made it flat, he squished his snack, oh what of that! * (Tom was driving the trolly arrives and all get on except Jerry. Red walks up.) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh, golly! Uh, what's your name? * Red (The Angry Birds Movie): lf they've never given me a name. I've been around since show 1 and I still don't have a name! * Narrator: This has been Classy Songs with Jerry. Tune in next time to hear Jerry sing: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Now whaddya think of that? Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:Musics-Spoofs